


we will call this place our home

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: our definition of perfect [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Eddie is in her fifth month of pregnancy when she and Jamie both come to the conclusion that, as much as they love their Brooklyn Heights apartment, it's probably going to prove pretty difficult for them to raise a child there.





	we will call this place our home

**Author's Note:**

> "We will call this place our home; the dirt in which our roots may grow." - "North," Sleeping at Last

“I don’t think we really estimated how much space a small human would take up when we shot down the idea of moving out,” Eddie admitted one morning in her fifth month of pregnancy, staring in wonder at the boxes surrounding them. “Are you sure this is all just _clothes_? I mean, there’s no way it can be.”

“Triple-checked with Danny,” Jamie assured her, sounding just as dazed as she felt. “And this is just _half_ the stuff they had with Jack and Sean. Donated the rest to charity after Sean outgrew it all. Only kept all this because Linda got sentimental when they were packing it up.”

“Jamie, between this and the baby shower, our kid’s going to have about three times as many clothes as _we_ do.” Eddie drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I think we might need to go back on our word when it comes to moving before he’s born. There’s no way we’re ever going to be able to fit everything he needs in this apartment. Not if just his _clothes_ are going to take up so much space in the cabinets.”

“I think you’re right,” Jamie agreed, still glancing around at the seven boxes of things he and Danny had stacked atop one another in the middle of the living room. “A friend I went to Harvard with, she works in real estate now. You want me to give her a call?”

“Please,” Eddie breathed, sinking carefully into the sofa and closing her eyes. She cracked one open after a few moments of contemplation. “This friend of yours. She’s nicer than Callahan, right?”

“By leaps and bounds,” he assured her, amused. “As most people are. Don’t worry, babe. I know your blood pressure can only handle one friend like Callahan being around. I’ve got it under control.”

“You know me so well,” Eddie laughed tiredly.

“Yeah,” Jamie murmured, settling onto the cushion next to her. He wrapped an arm around her, tugging her into his side, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I really do.”

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

Jamie’s friend pulled through rather quickly. By the weekend, Adeline Murphy McGuire had managed to find them six different properties within their price range and desired neighborhood. They set up times to visit each that Saturday, and Eddie tried desperately not to let her anxiety and excitement fight it out in her mind. She couldn’t help it, though. She’d never bought a house before, and she’d certainly never had a family to move into one. It seemed like all those adventures Jamie had sworn they’d have on the day they’d married were coming around much sooner than she’d anticipated, and she really couldn’t be any happier about it.

“We’re staying in Brooklyn,” she insisted on Friday, taking another sip of the orange juice Jamie had just poured for her and wincing when the poorly-disguised taste of the vitamins she was required to take hit her tongue. “The school districts are good, and we’re right down the road from your dad and grandpa. I want the kids to grow up so close, knowing they’ll always have backup, even if it can’t come from us.”

“Hm. You know, I never would’ve figured the Upper East Sider would be the one so certain about staying in Brooklyn, but I’m not going to fight you on it. I like it here, too,” Jamie assured her, placing a plate full of eggs in front of her.

Eddie exhaled, relieved. “Good. I’m glad. Now, can you please get me more orange juice? You know, this time without sneaking all your health-nut add-ins?”

“You mean the vitamins helping keep you healthy and our child growing?” Jamie muttered under his breath, smirking as he did as she’d requested all the same.

“Yes, that too,” Eddie agreed dismissively. “Hey, you know how Danny told you you’d get overprotective the second I got pregnant?” she asked him curiously, watching as he moved about the kitchen, cleaning up his mess and putting together his own plate simultaneously.

“You mean that dig he managed to sneak into his wedding speech?” he questioned amusedly, settling in the seat across from her and taking a bite of his own eggs. “Yeah, I remember.”

“He was right, you know.” She took a seat of the juice he’d poured moments before and smirked over at him. “See? So much better.”

He leaned across the counter and kissed that expression over her face rather quickly.

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

“This is it,” Eddie breathed, staring out the window at the house they’d just pulled up in front in. “Jamie, this is our home.”

It was their third house of the morning. The first two had been nice enough – clean, spacious, well within their price range – but none of them had exactly spoken to either of them. This one, though, was different right from the very beginning.

“Five-bedroom, three bath, sixty thousand below your budget,” Adeline informed them as they made their way up the steps, Jamie holding tight to Eddie’s hand in an attempt to help her keep her balance. “It’s been on the market for a few months, is seen as something of a fixer-upper. But I think it might just be the perfect place for the two – the three –,” she amended, glancing at the hand resting protectively atop Eddie’s abdomen with a warm smile, “– of you.”

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed softly, her head resting on Jamie’s shoulder. “I think you’re right. It’s beautiful.”

“That it is. It was built in 1901, managed to survive just about every tragedy and crisis thrown at it. Sounds like a house made for a Reagan, right?” Adeline used a key to open the door and allowed the two of them to enter before she did the same, closing the door behind her. “So?” she questioned, gesturing around the space. “What do you think?”

Jamie glanced around. “It’s pretty great,” he admitted, smiling when he caught sight of the giddy grin on his wife’s face. “I don’t think you even need to ask Eddie here how she feels about it.”

“Her facial expression does speak volumes,” Adeline agreed, barely holding in her laughter. She didn’t know how her friend had managed to find a woman so similar and yet so different than he himself was, but he’d pulled it off somehow. “Let’s look around before you decide you’re completely sold on the place, though, all right? There is more to it than this.”

“I don’t think anything’s going to beat that expression, but sure,” Jamie agreed, following his friend into the first of five bedrooms. Eddie held tight to his hand as they went, their fingers twining together as the agent showed them the details she thought they’d most appreciate.

Eddie’s opinion hadn’t changed by the time they’d finished looking over every inch of the place. Neither had Jamie’s. Adeline looked over at them both as they returned to the living room. “So, I’m guessing this place has officially won out, then?”

Jamie glanced over at his wife, then nodded once. “Yeah. I think it has.”

“Well, then,” Adeline smiled. “Let me the first to say it. Welcome home, Reagans.”


End file.
